The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Bante Cheriasun’. The new cultivar originated from a self-pollination made in July 2003 in Gilroy, Calif. of ‘18-2’, a fuchsia (unpatented) proprietary line. A single plant was selected in April 2004 for further propagation.
The new cultivar was created in July of 2003 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands over a two and one-half-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Andijk, The Netherlands and Hillscheid, Germany. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Germany on Nov. 27, 2006.